


La chute des Noldor

by MMaglor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drama, Poetry, The Silmarillion References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMaglor/pseuds/MMaglor
Summary: Bonjour à tous !Il y a pas mal de temps que j'avais écrit ce qui suit mais j'hésitais à le publier, après une petite correction le voilà, un poème sur quelques événements marquants du Silmarillion !Les évènements sont placés chronologiquement et les personnages apparaissant sont désignés par la traduction de leurs noms. Je publierai deux à trois strophes à chaque fois et j'attriburai une partie à chacune pour que le poème soit plus digeste.Aussi, je ne suis aucune règles sur les vers en poésie et ne fait pas toujours de rimes mais essaie de garder un peu de cohérence et de suivre mon intuition.J'espère que ça vous plaira !





	1. Le serment de Fëanor

**Author's Note:**

> Première strophe : Le serment de Fëanor et le meurtre de Finwë.

_Odieux crime découvert lorsque vînt la fin de néant !_  
_Les prières rejetées, par l’épée le serment jurant !_  
_En justice l’esprit a confié, vengeance, cœur vaillant !_


	2. Les navires blancs d'Alqualondë

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième strophe : L'attaque d'Alqualondë.

_Le remous des vagues devient torrent,_  
_tempête des côtes, écume surpris,_  
_cris tourmentés dans les flots grondants !_  
_Tues sont les voix qui ont été trahies,_  
_taches demeurent sur les navires blancs._


	3. La fin du voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième strophe : L'arrivée en Beleriand et la traversée de l'Helcaraxë.

_Un nouvel horizon fait espérer,_   
_Malheur dissimulé sous voile de Chance._   
_Brasier et Chaos des Glaces ont séparés._   
_Misère, flammes et souffrance on tuées l’espoir._   
_Divisés par les promesses brisées._


	4. La bataille sous les étoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quatrième strophe : La première bataille des Noldor en Beleriand ; la mort de Fëanor et la capture de Maedhros.

_Surprise sous le Ciel aux Etoiles de toute brillance,_   
_comme descend des hauteurs le flot meurtrier,_   
_courant dérouté et déroutant._   
_Consumé est l’Esprit Ardant sous le perfide brasier obscur,_   
_prit est le Sommet de Cuivre, à l’immense pinacle perché à flanc._   
_Le Devoir : Rester en résistance,_   
_ignorer souffrances et douleur,_   
_surmonter marées et torrents._


	5. La bataille glorieuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinquième strophe : La libération de Maedhros et Dagor Aglareb.

_Blessés sont les cœurs de douleur aigrie,_   
_froids les esprits rancuniers._   
_Mais toujours fidèles sont les amis,_   
_qui du supplice viennent délivrer,_   
_et des cruelles chaines libérer._   
_Fraternel est le lien qui survit,_   
_ne laissant qu’un vague souvenir dans l’âme et la chair._   
_Ramené est le précieux fardeau,_   
_en son foyer de l’autre côté des eaux._   
_Aimé de sa famille il est,_   
_reprenant les devoirs de son père._   
_Mais la paix à son cœur est chère,_   
_et, laissant tomber de ses épaules le poids,_   
_pour sa famille, ses devoirs il abandonna._   
_Victoire sur les Champs Glorieux la paix amena._


	6. Le combat perdu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixième strophe : Dagor Bragollach et la mort de Fingolfin.

_Dans la Brèche et sur la montagne à l’Eternel Froid,_   
_vinrent résider les Exilés._   
_Dépossédés et perdus,_   
_ils firent de ces lieux leur foyer._   
_Pendant longtemps, le passage est tenu,_   
_mais les terres par les hautes tours veillées,_   
_sont finalement vaincues._   
_Sans aucune pitié la Flamme Subite entièrement les ravagea,_   
_et avec pour seule salvation la fuite,_   
_à la forteresse les survivants cherchèrent protectorat._   
_Comme les échos des monts révélaient au loin_   
_au Nord du Haut roi la fin._


	7. Souvenirs amères

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Septième strophe : Nírnaeth Arnoediad et la fuite d'Himring.

_Ô Larmes Innombrables ! Douloureuses et amères !_   
_Telle une pluie violente déversée._   
_Du foyer il ne reste plus désormais que de froids souvenirs, mémoires éphémères,_   
_car retraite est organisée et mort atroce évitée._   
_Vole alors l’esprit vers de plus joyeuses pensées._


	8. La cité des Sages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huitième strophe : La destruction de Nargothrond.

_Rempart de pierre aux tunnels profonds,_   
_cachée de l’ennemi était la cité,_   
_des Sages la Forteresse-bastion._   
_Trop tôt, Destruction et Horreur vinrent,_   
_Cernant de flammes et consumant de leur mortelle chaleur._   
_Connaissance et sagesse partirent en fumées comme les Erudits fuyaient leurs murs,_   
_et des manuscrits aujourd’hui seul le souvenir perdure._


	9. Le pays de la Fée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neuvième strophe : Le saccage de Doriath par les Nains et mort de Thingol.

_Palais aux Milles Cavernes, Terre de La Barrière._  
_Sous les voûtes étoilées les amants régnants,_  
_la Fée étendait ses rets au cœur des forêts._  
_Rendue invisible aux yeux de l’Oppresseur,_  
_la vie était chants et bonheurs._  
_Mais sur les profonds couloirs irisés de la cité s’acharna le sort,_  
_comme Robe Grise, par la main des Gens de pierre et métal,_  
_laissait tomber sa tête d’argent de son trône d’or._


	10. La fin de Doriath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dixième strophe : La deuxième attaque de Doriath.

_Bien des plus précieux._   
_Possession subtilement dérobée,_   
_portée avec fierté par l’Héritier au port altier._   
_Sans même droit d’appartenance,_   
_laisse sans réponse les messages d’urgence,_   
_ne les entendant pas sous sa voûte boisée._   
_Trahison ! Consternation !_   
_Bientôt justice est criée et le Joyau va-t-on récupérer,_   
_pour du serment délivrer la conscience._   
_Livrées sont des batailles et luttes perfides,_   
_et, la Pierre s’échappant,_   
_ne reste plus à présent que le massacre fratricide._


	11. Sur Gondolin et Glorfindel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onzième strophe : La destruction de Gondolin et mort de Glorfindel.

_Blanc est l’éclat du Roc Caché,_   
_scintillante est sa grande tour altière aux milles cristaux,_   
_défense veillant d’un œil vigilant sur pics, prairies et hameaux._   
_Douces sont les fleurs, belle est la nature,_   
_où coulent les nombreux ruisseaux,_   
_Avant que de brasiers les bourreaux ne torturent._   
_Que la chair ne soit plus qu’os,_   
_que le vent de l’Est furieusement n’hurle._   
_Courir ! Fuir !_   
_Beaucoup ne le purent._   
_Comme les derniers rescapés acculés par la flamme nimbée de noir_   
_terrifiés, pleurèrent et prièrent,_   
_voyant mourir leur unique espoir,_   
_Capitaine Tête Dorée à leur aide appelèrent._   
_De lui, beaucoup connaissent l’histoire,_   
_Comment par Courage et Sacrifice_   
_à la Flamme Sombre les survivants échappèrent._


	12. Les Havres du Sirion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douzième strophe : L'attaque du Sirion.

_Rumeurs persistantes vinrent des Havres Nouveaux._   
_Caché des fils qui le serment ont jurés,_   
_emporté près des flots a été le Joyau,_   
_Pour y être gardé par la Blanche descendante de la Fée._   
_Secret et complots,_   
_Ceux qui le désirent doivent le récupérer !_   
_Mais de leur Droit sur le bijou que reste-t-il ?_   
_Si non qu’une vielle promesse vaine et inutile ?_   
_La raison est oubliée !_   
_Honorer la mémoire d’Esprit Ardant il faut !_   
_Bain de sang, barbarie,_   
_Les fils de l’Esprit Ardant en sont les maitres aujourd’hui,_   
_Poursuivant, exécutant pour la justice ou son semblant._   
_Morale semblait avoir quittée depuis longtemps leurs esprits défiants._   
_Mais la bonté ne leur était pas étrangère pourtant_   
_devant des êtres innocents._   
_Et comme, réduit à présent au nombre de deux, ils pleuraient leur peine,_   
_le Dôme Etoilé et l’Ecume d’Etoile avec eux emportèrent,_   
_apaisèrent leurs cœurs, les haines firent taire._


	13. Le temps de paix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Treizième strophe : Les fils de Fëanor et d'Eärendil.

_La brise soufflait sur les cœurs allégés,_   
_douce enfin la vie devenait,_   
_tandis que dormait le serment proféré._   
_Rires, sourires et joies éclairent les visages des innocents,_   
_présent était l’Amour entre ravisseurs et prisonniers,_   
_alors que dans le secret les fils de l'Esprit Ardant,_   
_pleuraient le souvenir sur leurs mains du sang._   
_Mais impatient est le Temps,_   
_et bientôt à nouveau sonne du serment l’Appel._


	14. La Grande Colère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quatorzième strophe : La Guerre de la Grande Colère et la défaite de Morgoth.

_La Grande Colère pointe de L’Ouest,_   
_puissances divines et Fées sont prêtes,_   
_La bataille de L’Oppresseur le destin scelle._   
_Sont pris les deux Joyaux gardés sur sa couronne, son recel,_   
_il est lié par les Chaines Cruelles et tranchés son ses pieds._


	15. Le messager des Dieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinzième strophe : Eonwë et les fils de Fëanor.

_Ainsi, maintes fois Voix Puissante et Sommet de Cuivre l’Hérault des dieux appellent :_   
_Que ce qui est Leur leur soit rendu, telle est leur demande,_   
_mais le sage messager ignorait des Dépossédés la quémande._   
_Tenus par leur promesse, les deux frères se concertèrent :_   
_Douleurs et remords sur leurs épaules pesaient,_   
_mais quand le cadet implorer le pardon souhaitait,_   
_l’aîné se souvenait avec une profonde affliction la fin de son père._   
_Ce qu’il avait créé, ce qu’il avait possédé, ses fils le récupèreraient !_


	16. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seizième strophe : Le vol des Silmarils et la fin des fils de Fëanor.

_Après peu de temps, s’introduisait dans le campement,_  
_deux ombres vêtues de pauvres déguisements._  
_Le soir tombé,_  
_couché au sol, le ventre à terre_  
_dans la boue et la poussière ramper._  
_Sans un bruit trouver le repère_  
_pour lâchement les Joyaux dérober._  
_Se mettre alors involontairement à découvert,_  
_rapidement encerclé par les divines armées._  
_Par l’Hérault des Puissants prit en pitié,_  
_S’échapper et rester en vie,_  
_puis aveuglé par Victoire, Avarice et Soulagement, aux quatre vents crier :_  
_Ce qui nous appartient de Droit nous l’avons repris !_  
_Tout en fuyant au loin._  
_Et finalement ressentir l’élancement soudain._  
_Acidité du Sang, rejet de la Raison, désir de Vengeance et Souillure des meurtres perpétrés._  
_La brûlure intense en cendre réduit la peau,_  
_Impitoyable, dévore la chair jusqu’aux os._  
_Fou de douleur, dans une crevasse enflammée se jeter pour le serment respecter,_  
_Fou de désespoir, le joyau aux flots abandonner,_  
_et, la fierté bien oubliée, à jamais errer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà c'est fini !
> 
> J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir écorché les oreilles XD !
> 
> Merci à ceux qui ont lus et aimés !


End file.
